Doves
by haveyouseenmyhaggis
Summary: This is my Christmas story for Robin Hood. Marian has a problem and can Robin save her? Will Christmas be ruined? It was a decoration inspired piece with possible spoilers but only very small. Hope you enjoy! Merry Christmas!
1. Doves

**There is actually a meaning behind this story! It was really weird, the idea just was there. I saw it right in front of me!**

**Okay. I was putting up Christmas decorations with the family. There were these two doves things and we decided to hang them on the same branch. Then I was asked,**

**"Do they look stupid." I was looked at them and then suddenly, like a bolt of lightning, Robin and Marian just appeared in my head. Then, of course, I had to say the doves looked fine because they actually did and the fact that it's Christmas and it's a time for togetherness and love and things of the sort I couldn't exactly let them be split up! Could I?**

**It's weird I know. They were inanimate. They were decorations. They were cute though. They were so... oh, I don't know but it seemed right for Christmas time. It's probably really sad that I can't even put up Christmas decorations without thinking of Robin Hood but I had just been writing one of my other stories and was pondering it's next chapters. So that's the background to this one.**

**Reviewers are much loved as always! This will be multi-chap as it's going to be my "Christmas Special" so to speak. Thanks.**

**Ps. Now you can read the story if you aren't already bored of my jabbering on!**

"Coo…coo!"

Robin heard the dove's call and looked up. The bird was sitting on a branch not far away from him and was watching the skies with big black eyes. Robin shivered in the cold winter air and pulled his hood up. He sighed and leaned against the tree hugging his knees lost in thought.

"Coo…coo!"

There it was again. The dove was calling out to his mate. Robin watched as the dove ruffled its feathers expectantly. Robin knew it was calling to a lady that couldn't hear him. He knew the dove was calling out in vain. Robin knew how it felt too. His mind wandered back to the Holy Land. He remembered what it had been like without Marian. He remembered the loneliness even though he was not alone. He remembered the guilt of leaving her behind and the constant fear eating away at him that she might not want him back.

"Coo…coo!"

The dove was crying out in hope of an answer. Robin remembered when he'd been stuck deep in nightmares of the Holy Land he'd often dream of Marian and call out to her but she wouldn't talk back to him. She wouldn't answer.

"Coo…coo!"

The night was closing in now but still the dove sang its song with hope in its voice. Robin watched as it peered into the gloom. It was abandoned by the love of its life and it was still waiting in hope. It would wait. It would keep on waiting until the ends of the Earth.

"Coo…coo!"

Robin suddenly remembered something Djaq had said about the pigeons travelling great distances just to be with the ones they loved. Then he thought of Marian. He would have shifted heaven and Earth just to find her again. He knew exactly where he was going on his way home from the Holy Land and it had been her that had kept him going during the long, dark nights in the Holy Land.

"COO! COO!"

The call came again reaching an anguished pitch now.

"CUCOO! CUCOO!"

Robin felt a smile playing at his lips as another cry filled the night. Another white form swooped through the dim light and was momentarily silhouetted by the moon. The bird flew down and her partner took flight from his branch and circled her and the pair flew off into the night. Robin found tears in his eyes now. He didn't know why and he brushed them away angrily. He shook his head and told himself to get a grip and climbing to his feet he saw a shadow move through the trees.

"Marian?"

He asked the question hopefully and waited in the silence for an answer. Then the shadow moved again coming closer.

"Marian?"

"Robin?"

"Marian!"

Robin jumped lightly down of the rock by the tree to be by her side. He took her hand and smiled. This was right. This was the one he was meant to be with this Christmas time.


	2. Aware Of Everything

Marian smiled at Robin's bright eyes suddenly so alive at the sight of her. He grinned back at her and she felt her heart melt as it always did when he grinned at her like that.

"What are you doing here at this hour?" asked Robin quietly. Marian looked at the ground.

"I…I just wanted to see you," she replied. Robin knew he should feel happy but he suddenly felt a flicker of fear pierce his heart.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked and Marian nodded too quickly to be believed. She threw her arms around him and, bewildered as he was, Robin held her close against the cold winter air.

"It's nearly Christmas…" Marian whispered to Robin.

"Marian…?"

"I can't believe that…I'm so scared Robin, I don't know what to do…"

"What can't you believe? Why are you scared? Please, Marian, tell me," Robin begged the worry eating at his heart.

"It's just that we'll be-," Marian began before she was interrupted by another shout.

"MASTER!" cried Much jogging down the slope to where Robin and Marian were standing. Robin sighed. Much, ever loyal, ever trustworthy but he could have picked his moments better.

Robin and Marian sprang apart as Much skidded to a stop in front of them trying to catch his breath.

"There you are! We were worried! You've been gone for hours!" Much cried.

"I know. I just needed time on my own. To think," Robin said to Much. Much glanced at Marian.

"Time on your own?" he asked with raised eyebrows. Marian smiled at Much. Much sighed knowing he wasn't going to get anymore from the couple.

"What do you want Much?" asked Robin.

"I was just wondering where you were and if…if you were alright," Much stated gazing sadly at his Master.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" asked Robin and Much nodded.

"You know you can talk to me?" he said.

"Yes. I do but I don't need to talk right now!" said Robin. Then he turned and saw that Marian was gone.

"Marian?" he called in to the darkness feeling abandoned.

Marian reached the castle at ten o' clock and the moon was full in the sky without a care in the world while mere mortals went about their troubled lives. Marian crept up to her room unnoticed by all. She threw down the hood of her cloak and flung herself down on her bed. There were tears in her eyes and she brushed them away impatiently.

She knew Robin would be worried about her now and she didn't want to worry him she just wanted to be held. She wanted to be loved for who she was. She wanted Robin. He would give anything for her. She knew that. He would do anything to be with her. She knew that too. She knew it so well.

Then there was Guy. He loved her too. He would be prepared to kill for her. He would be prepared to kill Robin to have her. Love did strange things to people. Love caused pain. Why? She remembered days with Robin when they were children…before they understood love…before they knew what the war would do.

"_Marian!" cried Robin waiting at the top of the hill with eyes alight with excitement._

"_Are you sure we're allowed?" Marian asked looking nervous. Robin paused momentarily before shrugging._

"_Come on! Have you seen the forest at sundown? It's amazing! It's like the trees are on fire, like the world is burning up! It's not scary! Come on!"_

_Marian hurried up the hill after him and the pair of them sat on top of the hill and watched. The sun sank below the trees and if looked just as Robin had described._

_She felt Robin's hand on hers and she looked in to his eyes and felt something wash through her body? Love? She didn't know. All she knew was that Robin was the only one in the world who could look after her and make her feel happy._

Marian blinked and shook herself from her dreams. She wiped her eyes and struggled against the pull of nightmare closing in on her. She tried not to think about the day that he'd left her for the Holy Land. The day he'd broken her heart. The day her life had collapsed around her ears. The day this had all started.

"You're going?" Marian asked blankly not comprehending what he was saying to her.

"_I have to! I have to fight for England!" Robin said, the pain in his eyes but there was something else there; the light of adventure._

"_Robin…please!" Marian begged._

"_I can't stay," said Robin holding her close to him. She felt his beating heart against her. She heard his breathing. She saw it as the last time they would be together. She pushed him away._

"_Robin! Don't go!" she pleaded desperately._

Again Marian surfaced from reliving horrors of the past. She got up and paced the room all too aware of the journey ahead of her. All too aware of what it would do to Robin. All too horribly aware of everything.


	3. It'll Be Too Late

Robin and Much wandered back into camp just as the rest of the Gang were settling down for sleep. Djaq looked up and noticed the troubled look on Robin's face. She didn't say anything knowing it was best to leave him be. Robin flopped down in a corner of the camp and shut his eyes running his hands through his hair. The fear for Marian was getting the better of him now.

"Master?" said Much's voice dragging Robin abruptly out of the depths of thought.

"Mmm…" Robin muttered trying to evade conversation.

"What's wrong?" Much demanded. The rest of the Gang looked up. Djaq shook her head silently warning Much against bothering Robin. Will looked concerned but he and Allan busied themselves with getting the camp ready for the night but it was obvious that they were still listening in.

Much took no notice of any warnings and sat down beside his Master. Robin on the other hand seemed to be trying to completely ignore Much's presence.

"I know there's something bothering you," Much stated reluctant to abandon the situation, "I've known you long enough to know when you're not telling me something so there's no point hiding things.

Robin glowered at Much but admitting to himself that he wasn't going to be able to escape this decided to tell him.

"Marian," Robin said lowering his voice so that only Much could hear.

"Marian?" said Much.

"Yes. Something's bothering her and I don't know what it is," Robin explained and Much saw so much emotion in his Master's eyes and threw his arms around him. Robin was frightened for Marian. He was confused. He was worried. He was in love.

Marian knew what was to happen to her tomorrow. She knew how it was going to happen and there was nothing Robin could do for her. She wanted him to save her so much. She wanted him to be there and take her away. She needed him to be there but he didn't know. He wouldn't until it was too late. She unravelled some parchment and flattened it and prepared to write. She had to explain it to Robin somehow.

She took a deep breath and began to write her letter to Robin.

_My dearest Robin,_

_I know that by the time you read this it will most likely be too late for you to help me. It will be far too late. Once it's done there is no going back. I know you won't understand this. You won't understand any of this._

_I'm leaving Nottingham. I'm leaving Nottingham with Guy. Tomorrow. Sorry it had to end this way but I'm doing it to protect you and maybe one day we can still be together but not in this life. I hope you can forgive me._

_Guy was blackmailing me. He said he'd kill my father. He said he'd kill you. He said he'd hang me for "consorting with Robin Hood". He saw me with you one day but I managed to convince him that I wasn't talking to you about anything concerning his plans._

_I've got to leave and marry him for both our sakes Robin. It is tearing me apart to do this but we are to marry on Christmas Day. Only four days away. You won't know about this until it's too late._

_I love you Robin._

_Marian_

Guy lay back on his bed with a smile on his face. Everything was going right now. Soon Marian would be with him. Soon she would be with him in time for Christmas. Soon Robin Hood would be dead and Guy would have everything he wanted…_everything_he wanted.


	4. Letter On The Bed

**Sorry it's so short. **

**gatewatcher - Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this next bit. **

**Marian66 - Sorry about ruining your Christmas. Should i rename this piece, THe Nightmare Before Christmas instead? Oh God. Not more mobs? begs for mercy PLEASE!  
**

**Jacqueline Roget - Enjoy!**

**sheejur22 - Thanks agian for reviewing! I could make her marry Guy...hmm**

**DeanParker - I might. Or I might not. **

**xxCCxx - I know it's not fair but...but...I actually don't have an excuse. By the way, thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

Marian looked at the bag she'd packed and sighed. This was it, she thought. This was when her life was going to change. This was it for her and Robin. She picked up her bag and walked out of the door leaving the letter to Robin on the bed.

* * *

Robin awoke in the morning with a jolt. It was cold. The rest of the Gang were already going about. There was a covering of frost on the ground making everything sparkle. Rubbing his eyes, Robin got up and walked over to Will.

"Will? I'm going to Nottingham. I'm going alone so if they ask, which the will, I've gone hunting, okay?" Robin explained. Will nodded looking slightly puzzled.

"Are you going to be alright?" asked Will nervously.

"Yes," said Robin jogging out of camp and dodging through the trees. He had to see Marian. He couldn't leave it any longer. He had to find out what was going on.

* * *

Marian walked out in the Nottingham courtyard and spotted Guy waiting for her by the gate. He ran over when he saw her struggling with her bag. He had one chance to get things right so he had to do his best. Marian tried to smile at him as he took her bag and lifted it in to the carriage he was standing beside. He grinned broadly at her and lifted her up into the seat of the carriage too and jumped up beside her. He put his arm around her and gave the command to start the horses.

"This is our new life beginning!" said Guy happily. Marian nodded trying not to think of Robin and what finding out would do to him.

* * *

Robin ran along the road to Nottingham as quickly as he could. He jumped over tree roots and ducked under branches trying to avoid icy patches on the ground. This was going to be a hard winter if the ground kept freezing like this and temperatures kept dropping.

Nottingham came into view suddenly from behind the trees. There was a carriage leaving the castle but Robin didn't care about it right now. It was probably some rich person that would have lots of money but he couldn't care less right now. He had to get to Marian's room and speak to her. He had to make sure she was alright.

He checked the coast was clear before running in to Nottingham's courtyard with his hood up. He passed through the corridors unnoticed until he reached Marian's room. He knocked. No response. He went in. Nothing there. Nothing but a letter on the bed.

* * *

**Well?**


	5. Somehow

**xxCCxx - Ha, i know it's not fair but then again, if it was all easy for them i wouldn't have much of a story. **

**gatewatcher- Thanks for reviewing, hope you like!**

**whatsthefracas - Glad you like it! I was sitting looking at the dove decoration things the other day thinking, "It's their fault that i got so hopelessly hooked on writing again!"**

**Marian66 - I might rename it at the end. If i haven't been assasinated. **

**DeanParker - I Know its not fair!!**

**Jacqueline Roget - That sounds like a song i used to know, if you changed the lyrics, Run Robin Run Robin run run run...I think it was a rabbit though...hmm**

**robinhoodfan - I don't like Guy with Marian either but it's fun to write!!**

* * *

Robin stared at the letter for a moment before picking it up. He unfolded it and tried to concentrate on it. He muttered as he read it trying to understand what it was saying. "My dearest Robin…I know that by the time you read this it will most likely be too late for you to help me," Robin felt a lump in his throat as he read. How could it be too late? Too late for what?

"It will be far too late. Once it's done there is no going back. I know you won't understand this. You won't understand any of this." No going back? What could she possibly be doing that could mean she couldn't go back? What wouldn't he understand? He wasn't stupid.

"I'm leaving Nottingham. I'm leaving Nottingham with Guy," Robin gasped in horror. His heart leapt and he heard blood pounding in his ears. Leaving? Leaving with Guy? How could she do this to him? Why would she want to hurt him like this?

"Tomorrow." Robin didn't read anymore. He knew there was more to read but he didn't care. He had to find her. She must have written this yesterday if she was gone today. That might mean he was already too late. No. He wasn't too late. He would never be too late. He folded up the letter again and put it in his pocket in case he needed it.

"Gone hunting?" Much repeated disbelievingly. Will nodded. Much ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

"No he hasn't," he said eventually.

"How do you know that?" Will asked.

"That," Much said simply pointing to Robin's bow and quiver lying in the corner of the camp.

"Oh."

"Where's he gone Will?" the servant demanded marching towards Will. Will took a step back. Could he betray Robin's trust and tell them? The Gang were watching him expectantly. Will sighed. Robin could be in trouble. He had to tell them.

Marian leaned on Guy's shoulder and shut her eyes. She couldn't believe how things had turned out. She was stuck with Guy now. There were aspects about him that she liked, maybe even loved but she could never love anyone as much as she did Robin.

Had he found her letter yet? What would he do? Would he do anything? He was bound to, he was Robin Hood after all and he loved her.

"Are you alright Marian?" asked Guy coolly. Marian opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"I do not care much for travel," she said calmly. Guy nodded understandingly.

"We'll be there by nightfall," he said soothingly.

"Where exactly?"

"Surprise!"

Robin ran along the road following the carriage tracks. He realised, too late, that the carriage he'd seen leaving the castle could have easily held Marian and Guy. He had to find her. He had too…somehow…


	6. Me Rather Than You

**Jacqueline Roget - Thanks for reviewing!**

**sheejur22 - Thanks! Glad you liked them!**

**gatewatcher - Thanks for reviewing! **

**robinhoodfan - Robin would give his life for her wouldn't he? He couldn't live without her. I'm not being cruel...well...maybe a little bit! I hate Guy with Marian too but still...it's fun!  
**

**DeanParker - Sounds like a good plan...**

**Marian66 - Okay.**

* * *

"Not being funny but why would Robin want to go to Nottingham early in the morning?" Allan asked incredulously. Will tried to ignore the guilty sensation in his heart as the Gang discussed what they were to do about Robin.

"Marian," Much muttered so quietly it was barely audible.

"What?"

"He's gone to see Marian. We've got to go after him!" Much said.

"To Nottingham?" John suggested.

"To Nottingham," said Djaq nodding.

* * *

Guy had told his driver not to enter the forest on the journey. Robin Hood and his Gang of vagrants lived there and he couldn't risk them finding him. Robin would ruin all his plans. They rode on and the morning wore on. They road was straight and scenery out of the carriage was much the same all the way.

* * *

Marian felt Guy's arm around her but her mind wouldn't stay on him. She kept thinking about Robin. Would he find her? She didn't want him to because it could be fatal to both of them but she so desperately wanted to see him. She wanted to see him smile. She wanted to hear his laugh. She wanted to be with him.

She was stuck with Guy and she would have to move on from Robin. How could she though? She loved him so much and she was going to break his heart by doing this. She was going to tear him apart. In her mind that made her as bad as any man who brings his sword to another's throat. Marian put her hand down on the seat beside her and felt a sharp pain shoot through her arm. There was an arrowhead sticking out of the seat and it had drawn blood. She sighed and pulled it out of the wood with some difficulty.

"You are hurt?" Guy asked taking her hand in his and examining the cut. It was small but it was bleeding slightly and left droplets of blood on the seat beside her.

* * *

Robin dashed out of the door of Marian's bedroom blinded by love and panic. He ran down the corridor with his footsteps echoing in the empty air. He felt he could take on the world. He would if he had to, just to get her back. He had to save her. She didn't belong with Guy.

He dived around a corner and out into the courtyard. He was on the point of wondering when Guy would turn up and pick a fight with him before he remembered, Guy wasn't going to stop him. Guy was with Marian. Guy was with the one Robin loved most in the world. As he ran out of the castle and along the road he stopped for a moment looking at the tracks on the ground. There had been a carriage passing along this way recently. He would follow the carriage because it was his only hope of finding Marian. It was his only hope of finding Marian.

* * *

As it reached midday the carriage passed a barn. Marian looked at it hopefully as though she was expecting Robin to burst out of it and save her. He didn't. She cast her eyes down.

"Do you want to stop for a while?" Guy asked aware that she was miserable and thought it was just her disliking for travel.

"If we could," said smiling gratefully. Maybe if Robin had her letter he would be following them. She could give him time to catch up. Guy led her over to a large boulder just outside the barn and sat down beside her. It was cold but it was the best he could do for her. Who knew what they might find in a barn as rundown as this. After a while they heard a disturbance nearby. Guy stood up roughly dragging Marian to her feet and flinging open the barn.

"Someone's here! Get in there! Stay there!" he demanded slamming the door behind him. He had to keep her hidden from whoever was to keep her safe. What if it was Robin Hood?

* * *

Marian heard the door shut behind her and felt tears in her eyes. She pushed her self to sitting position rubbing her arm where she'd landed on it. She had been taken by surprise and wasn't pleased about being thrown into a dusty old barn discourteously. Robin wouldn't have treated her like that…would he? She didn't know anymore. Maybe he might of he'd thought someone was going to take her from him again. She just didn't know. Was it Robin outside? Had he found her?

* * *

"HOOD!" Guy exclaimed loudly as Robin ran over drawing his sword. Guy pulled out his weapon, ready to fight back if the outlaw attacked him.

"Where is she?" Robin demanded sharply.

"Who?" said Guy feigning innocence.

"Don't mess me around Gisborne. I will kill you!" Robin snarled taking a step towards Guy.

"You wouldn't!" sneered Guy advancing on Robin and making a stab at his chest. Robin parried the blow easily and ducked under Guy's sword making a dash towards the carriage. He flung open the carriage and felt his heart sink. Marian wasn't there. He gasped when he saw the blood on the seat beside a discarded arrowhead.

"What did you do to her?" Robin growled still with his back to Guy.

"I didn't do anything! She wanted to be with me! It was her choice, me rather than you!" Guy gloated.

"She wouldn't!" Robin stated trying to sound confident but there had been many a time when she'd abandoned him to go back to the castle…he put that thought out of his head quickly refusing to think about it.

"She did. She told me all about how she felt when you forgot about her to run of to the Holy Land after your precious King. She told me all out how you hurt her, how you treat her now…she doesn't want to be with you!" Guy sneered enjoying the tortured look in Robin's eyes.  
Guy caught Robin off his guard and threw him into the barn wall. The impact was enough to cause the door to burst open and Robin ran in slamming it shut behind him trying to block Guy away from him for a moment. He shut his eyes and rested his forehead against the door.

"Robin…."

* * *

**Please leave a review and tell me what you thought!!**


	7. Call Him A Brother

**Sorry, I had to take this up to a T rather that a K+ because of my slightly wild imagination...**

**Jacqueline Roget - Thanks again, hope you like this chapter. **

**xxCCxx - I might torture everyone a bit more!! Sorry...**

**evilloveberry08 - Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it, here's the update. **

**Marjatta - I liked that episode too! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Marian66 - You could say I'm doomed then. **

**DeanParker - The fact that Guy is outside is a slight set back for them, LOL!! Here's the next chapter...obviously. **

**gatewatcher - Here's what happens next!**

**MontyPythonFan - Hord of angry imps? Rubber bands? That's a new one! I think everyone can be cruel...particullarly when I do things in my stories that people don't like...or like to not like...or something**

* * *

Robin turned around slowly. Could it be? Did he dare to hope? He opened his eyes and grinned. He felt the tears attacking his eyes but he didn't care about that. He threw his sword down and ran to Marian with open arms. She ran to him and flung her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his relishing the moment. She felt his hands through her hair and running down her back.

"MARIAN!" came the yell from the doorway. Robin and Marian sprang apart. The later looked at the ground nervously and backed into the wall as Guy ran at her waving his sword. Robin looked around for his discarded sword but Guy was getting dangerously close to Marian. He didn't have time. He only had one choice now. There was only thing he could do. He ran and pushed Marian out of the way just as Guy brought his blade downwards.

Robin felt the sword connect with his shoulder He felt the blood pour down his arm, down his chest but it was a few moments before he felt the pain blinding him. He cried out desperately and he heard Marian scream beside him and he heard Guy laugh triumphantly. Then he fell to the ground clutching his shoulder. He knew he had to do something. He had to help himself. He, with some difficulty pulled his shirt off and wrapped it tightly around his wounded shoulder in a desperate bid to stem the flow of blood.

* * *

The moment Robin fell was the moment everything changed for Marian. Something flared up inside her and she came across a new anger and desire for bloodshed such as she'd never experienced before. She grabbed Robin's discarded sword and began to stab at Guy driving him backwards.

"You'll pay for that!" she shrieked wildly.

"You and I were set to marry!" Guy countered angrily, "And still you go off with OUTLAWS!"

"He's a much bigger man than you'll ever be!" Marian snarled parrying Guy's sword again and the impact of the collision shook her body. She pushed with all her might to drive Guy back out of the barn.

"I cared about you Marian!" Guy panted grabbing her arm. She tried to pull away and kicked Guy in the stomach causing him to double over and let go of her arm.

"I cared about you, but you were always watching your back for the Sheriff. You were always hurting people at his beck and call just because you could. You were hurting people just because you felt like it!" screamed Marian with tears of anger welling in her eyes.

"Marian!"

"You are a traitor to the King!" she spat just as Robin's men swarmed in on the scene.

"Lady Marian!" Will exclaimed as Marian raised her sword again to attack Guy again. Allan grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back. She struggled against his grip but Allan didn't let her go. John crept up behind Guy and smacked him in the face and he fell to the ground with a thud.

"Robin…help…Robin!" Marian managed to gasp as she fought against Allan. Djaq looked at Marian for a moment. Much looked puzzled.

"You want Robin to help you or-," Much began.

"Robin needs help!" Djaq said, her dark eyes widening in panic. She glanced around the area and then darted over to the barn.

"Robin!" she cried and then she noticed the trembling form in the corner and it was immediately obvious that Robin was struggling.

She was by his side in an instant pulling his shirt of his arm. He'd done well to do that…or had it been Marian. There wasn't time to ask questions. There was only time to help her friend, her leader…the man she knew well enough to call a brother.


	8. Too Much

**You're all going to love this...I hope... so MontyPythonFan, you could maybe call off the imps?**

**DeanParker - Thanks for reviewing and glad you like it but is there really a need for the angry mob...? (Looks hopeful)**

**MontyPythonFan - Thanks for calling off the imps...! Everyone seems to be threatening me! There's going to be a mob, imps and several induviduals all here to kill me...or ping me with rubber bands in the case of the imps. You can have the chapter...not the shirt! HA!**

**Jacqueline Roget - Oh yes.**

**xxCCxx - I may be evil...I may not be...I know a lot of people that would say I am...**

**sheejur22 - I'm not telling you anything! If I do, it's pointless putting the chapter up! Ha. **

**littlemissmaster - Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked Marian kicking Guy!! LOL! He deserved it. **

**alice - (slightly dizzy from being shaken) Here's what happened next...just scroll down... Glad you like it!  
**

**robinhoodfan - You could die from a shoulder wound...deepends how deep it was, how much blood you list etc...but anyway, read on and find out about the happy ending thing!**

**Marian66 - Oh no...you mean it, don't you? **

**gatewatcher - Yep, Marian should be fighting Guy more often!**

* * *

"Marian…I…Marian…" Robin muttered pointing to Marian. Djaq turned to Allan.

"Let her go," she said. Allan nodded and let Marian go. Before anyone could blink Marian was beside Robin holding his hand, strocking his hair...

Djaq was tending to his wound and Robin was trying his best not to make a fuss but the pain was making his head throb.

"Marian…"

"Hmm?"

"Sorry," Robin whispered.

"What for?" asked Marian, tears streaming down her face, "If anything it should be me that is apologising!"

"I…shouldn't have kissed you," Robin said shutting his eyes tightly and wincing in pain as Djaq cleaned the wound with some water from Allan's bottle. Allan looked shocked at Robin's statement. Surely Robin wasn't stupid enough to kiss Marian in front of Guy? Surely?

"Robin…I shouldn't have left you," Marian said squeezing Robin's hand. Suddenly Robin's face lit up with a slightly pained but cheerful grin.

"Hey, now we're equal!" he chirped referring to the day when he left for the Holy Land.

"Robin…" said Marian rolling her eyes but smiling too. Robin smiled back at her but his grin faltered when pain shot through his arm again.

"Djaq? How long have I got?" Robin whispered. Djaq looked at Robin with wide eyes.

"You're not going to die Robin. Not if can help it!" she said firmly, sure enough he'd lost a lot of blood and he was exhasted but she wasn't going to let him die. It was a deep wound and if he didn't have help he would die...but she was here.

"Djaq…I don't know…how much longer I can hold on," Robin said with a trace of fear in his voice but it was a fear he was not willing to admit to.

"Please, Robin!" Marian begged, her eyes filling with tears as she knelt on the dusty barn floor beside the man she'd loved for so long.

"This is going to need sown," Djaq said indicating the gaping wound in Robin's shoulder.

"I have a needle and thread in my bag…Will! Go to the carriage and get my bag!" Marian called and Will nodded and ran outside.

"This might hurt," Djaq warned Robin. Robin nodded slowly now trembling from the exertion of staying awake. Will appeared in the barn again running over with Marian's bag. He handed it to Marian who pulled it towards her but couldn't open it because Robin was refusing to let go of her hand, it was almost as though he was scared he might drift away if he let go; like she was the only one keeping him in the world.

Djaq rummaged around for a while in the bag before finding Marian's sewing. She was pulled out the needle and tried to keep her hands steady as she threaded it.

"Here, let me," said Will taking the needle and thread from Djaq and threading it for her.

"Thanks," said Djaq smiling. Will blushed and walked back over and stood beside Allan still glowing. Much was hovering by John and the still unconscious Guy looking fearful.

Djaq carefully pushed the needle into Robin's skin and he flinched.

"You might want to go, Lady Marian," Allan said, "It's going to be messy by the looks of things." Will glared at Allan.

"I've seen things like this before," said Marian simply holding Robin's hand all the while. Robin smiled gratefully at her, silently thanking her for not walking away and leaving him.

When Djaq finished, Robin was left short of breath and completely exhausted.

"I can't…I can't do this…" he stuttered hating admitting it.

"Yes. Robin, you can!" Marian urged.

"I love you…you know that?" Robin said weakly. Marian nodded.

"I love you too Robin," Marian replied helping Robin to sit up. He leaned on her glad that she was there to support him through this. She sat with her arm around him as though he were a small child.

"Marian…?" Robin muttered as Djaq got up and walked over to the rest of the Gang.

"Yes Robin?" Marian answered.

"Will you marry me?" Robin said opening his eyes and looking up at Marian nervously.

"What?" whispered Marian taken by surprise.

"I remember…the day I met you…we were young and carefree…nothing mattered…then we grew up…funny how things change isn't it? I remember…the day I fell off that rock and cut my knee…you helped me home and stayed…and here we are…again," Robin said. Allan grinned at Robin actually admitting he'd fallen off a rock. Much elbowed him in the ribs and wiped tears from his own eyes. Djaq found Will's hand and their eyes met momentarily.

"When I was a kid…I used to wonder what…it would be like falling in love…now I know…it's different for everyone…but all that matters…is that you have someone…to care for you…someone…to care for…" Robin had to stop and catch his breath again but he didn't need to say anything else.

"Yes, Robin, I will marry you!" she said hugging him close. Robin felt the tears running down his face but now he'd been through so much today that he didn't know if they were tears of pain or tears of joy…it was all too much…


	9. Family

**Please note. The next chapter will probably be really long because I want it finished on Christmas Eve. So this is the second last chapter! Enjoy!**

**harmony - Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Glad you liked it! **

**MontyPythonFan - I know! I actually had spare time last night...so I went to the cinema!**

**littlemissmaster - I think a lot of people would cry if I killed Robin...even me!**

**sheejur22 - I love happiness and random romantic moments! Not that mine was really all that romantic but hey. **

**Marian66 - Well you should know that I can kill people on/after their wedding!! LOL!**

**xxCCxx - I am up to something! **

**alice - I might be plotting something...maybe not! Oh no, not more imps?**

**DeanParker - I could kill him...**

**gatewatcher - Yup, he did something similar in one of my other fics!**

* * *

Robin had slept all though the rest of the day and now the night was wearing away. Marian had stayed by his side all the time and she was now leaning up against the wall with Robin's head on her shoulder.

Djaq was awake still watching over the Gang aware that Robin was not yet out of danger. Guy was tied up in the corner and hadn't moved since John had first punched him. Djaq was unwilling to go over and check he was not fatally injured. She didn't want to go near the man at all.

Robin muttered something in his sleep and stirred slightly. The moonlight was spilling in through a hole in the ceiling and reflected on his pale, life-drained face. He looked so small and vulnerable; not like the man she knew.

Will sat down beside her and put his arm around her.

"You not sleeping?" she asked quietly.

"No. Too much has happened…and Allan snores," said Will grinned. Djaq giggled resting against him.

"You did well for Robin today," Will said.

"I had to…I couldn't just let him-,"

"Ssh," Will whispered noticing Djaq's dark eyes filling up with tears.

"I was scared Will. When he thought he was going to die…"

"He's going to be fine though!" Will reassured her. She nodded.

"Yeah, he will," she said smiling.

Robin finally woke up late the next morning. He blinked against the sunlight now spilling in through the roof.

"Morning," said a familiar voice and Robin smiled and lifted his head off Marian's shoulder. He felt dizzy for a moment and the world spun around him.

"How are you?" Marian asked.

"Mmm," Robin mumbled groggily.

"Breakfast!" Much announced bounding into the barn indicating the small fire he'd set up outside the barn. He'd had no pots or pans but there was some sort of meat cooking on a spit.

Marian helped Robin to his feet and they walked arm in arm outside in to the bitter winter air. The Gang burst into applause as the couple left the barn.

"Congratulations!" they all cried as one. Robin hugged Marian close and grinned happily at his friends.

Much began handing out small portions off meat to each person and they all ate them quickly. Robin sat down beside Djaq.

"Thank you," he said his eyes shining with meaning and gratitude.

"You don't need to thank me," she said dismissing his thanks.

"I do. I would have died without you, Djaq," Robin said. Djaq smiled.

"I couldn't let you die," she said.

Once the Gang had finished eating Robin stood up and looked around at them all. He loved them all so much. They were his family, his brothers and sisters…his fiancé. He smiled. This was who he was. This was where he belonged.

"We have one more thing to attend to. Guy. What to do with him?" Robin asked grinning.

"Take him back to Nottingham!" Marian suggested.

"I'm not being funny but ain't that too kind?" Allan scoffed.

"What do you suggest then, Allan?"

"We tie him up and leave him in the barn…let him freeze to death!" Allan announced to a scattering of sniggers.

"No…I think we should take him to Nottingham and tie him to a post somewhere and let the Sheriff find him!" said Robin forming a compromise. There were nods and then John got up and went back in to the barn and came out carrying the still unconscious Guy. They piled into the carriage and set off home. It was then the Marian realised the driver of the carriage had run away. She looked around for him but he was gone. If she'd been him none of this would be happening to her. None of this would be happening at all…


	10. Wait Till The Ends Of The Earth

**xxCCxx - Thanks so much for leaving reviews! Really hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I have writing it! And I must say, I love your story too! Merry Christmas!**

**MontyPythonFan- Thanks for reviewing my stories! Hope you enjoyed it! Oh, I went to see The Nightmare Before Christmas in 3D! I want to see Enchanted though...and The Golden Compass. Have a great Christmas!**

**Marian66 - Thanks for reviewing all my stories...and for the death threats and all that. Hope you enjoyed this story and have a good Christmas time!**

**alice - Now that would be very funny! They should do that in the series giggles! Thanks so much for reviewing my story, have a good Christmas and a happy New Year!**

**DeanParker - Thanks for all the reviews and threats about angry mobs! Hope you like this chapter, have a good Christmas and a happy New Year!**

**gatewatcher - Thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoy this last chapter. I don't like ending stories all that much but it has to be done. Happy Christmas!**

**Appologises if this chapter isn't fantastic but I wanted it to be finished today because I might not be back on FanFiction before 2008! Thanks so much everyone!**

It was late afternoon when the carriage finally stopped outside Nottingham. Robin jumped down and looked around. People were still working. They were still struggling through the bitterness, never giving up and never dropping by the wayside. They were fighting in their own ways. They had families to feed and keep safe and they had to endure so much to do that. They were survivors.

"I was wondering when you'd arrive again, Gisborne!" said a cold hard voice behind the carriage. Robin froze and shut his eyes. This was just what he needed right now… "She leave you did she?" asked the Sheriff as though he'd always known it would happen. Robin crept around the carriage to face the Sheriff.

"You weren't expecting me though, were you," Robin stated coolly.

"Hood!" squeaked the Sheriff, his eyes widening in shock. "What have you done with Gisborne?"

Robin grinned broadly, "ALLAN!" he called and the other outlaw jumped out of the carriage clutching Guy's semi-conscious body. The Sheriff stared at Guy and then at Robin.

"Is he…is he dead?" he asked trying to mask the fear in his voice. Robin laughed and dumped Guy in the Sheriff's arms and then set off the horses pulling the carriage. The Sheriff was clutching Guy and couldn't find anywhere to put him down making it easy for the Outlaws to escape. Robin and Allan jogged along behind the carriage and jumped up on the back patting each other on the back and laughing.

"Is he dead?" Allan mimicked in a high-pitched voice. Robin roared with laughter and then Allan started laughing too loosing his grip on the back of the carriage and falling off, which made Robin laugh harder.

"That wasn't funny!" Allan shouted at Robin trying to look angry but failing.

When the Gang arrived in the forest they took the horses but left the carriage by the road.

"They might come in useful," Robin said. Marian appeared by his side and took his hand. He looked at her and smiled then he felt her lips on his.

The rest of the Gang looked at each other knowledgably and wandered off to leave Robin and Marian in peace.

"I can't believe this is actually happening," Marian whispered looking up at Robin, "We're going to get married…like we imagined when we were kids!"

"Not quite…we never thought I'd be an outlaw and that we'd be living in a forest," smiled Robin hugging her close to him and feeling the beating of her heart against his own. "Assuming that you are going to stay in the forest with me?" Robin added quickly.

"Of course I am!" Marian said kissing him again. Everything was going to be all right.

"You know, I've been waiting for that to happen!" said Much with a satisfied grin on his face as they arrived back in camp without Robin and Marian.

"I know!" said Allan nodding.

"What are we going to do about the wedding?" asked Djaq.

"What about it?" asked Much.

"Where? When? How?" Djaq said looking around at the others.

"I have an idea!" said Much getting up and racing out of camp leaving the others looking puzzled.

Much jogged along the road through the forest with his destination set firmly in his mind. He smiled when he saw Locksley up ahead. He stopped on top of the hill to catch his breath and scanned the area for Guy or the Sheriff. To his delight they weren't there so he was free to go into the village.

He made his way to the small church where the Minister was kneeling praying. Much crept in silently and sat down waiting for the Minister to finish, not wanting to interrupt.

When the Minister finally stood up he looked around at Much.

"Ah, my dear fellow! It has been a long while since you we seen here! Last time, I believe you interrupted a wedding?" he said smiling. Much nodded.

"This time I'm here to organise the wedding between the same woman and my Master," Much said.

"Robin of Locksley?"

"The same, yes. I was wondering…since we can't come here because of Guy…would you be so kind and grace us with your presence in the forest?"

"You wish me to "collaborate with outlaws" in the words of the law?" asked the Minister. Much hung his head feeling slightly ashamed.

"I know…the Christian faith says we should abide by the law. I shouldn't have come," Much said quietly.

"My dear man, the faith says we should abide by the law but what if that same law hurts people? What if that law tears apart families and rips out the very heart of a community? Before young Robin left for the Holy Land everything was fine. Things changed when he left. Things were hard. Things got harder still when Sir Edward stepped down and Vaisey became the Sheriff of Nottingham. Now Robin's back things are slightly better. What sort of man would I be if I denied Robin, the man we all owe so much to, if I denied his one wish?" said the Minister with a passionate shine in his eyes. Much smiled.

"You'll come?"

"When?"

"Christmas Day?" Much suggested.

"Yes. I will be there. Wait for me at the edge of the forest and show me the way."

The next two days seemed to pass quickly and before anyone knew it, it was Christmas Eve. It was drawing to darkness and the Gang were settling down for sleep. There was an air of excitement in the camp about the approaching wedding and Christmas Day. There wouldn't be any exchanging of gifts. There hadn't been much time for that and nobody minded. There was to be a feast in the forest after the wedding.

Robin sat down so Djaq could check his shoulder again. She said it was healing well but it was still causing him some degree of pain, no more that he could cope with.

"Good luck tomorrow Robin," Djaq said smiling. Robin nodded.

"Thanks Djaq," Robin said. Djaq looked at him for a moment. She could tell there was something on his mind.

"What's wrong Robin?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"Men are so transparent!" Djaq laughed. Robin smiled and sighed.

"I've waited so long for this. It should have happened years ago but I went to the Holy Land. I'm surprised that she wants me back after that. For a while I thought she didn't. But here we are. The day before the start of our lives," Robin said looking up at the skies and speaking more to himself than to Djaq.

"She loves you Robin. We all do," she said quietly.

"Why? I make as many mistakes as everyone else. I went to the Holy Land and left Marian. That was a mistake. I tried to leave again when she was set to marry Guy. That was a mistake. Why do you believe in me all the time? How can you trust me all the time? How can know that I would make a fatal mistake one day and get us all hurt…or worse?"

"Why do you trust us Robin?" asked Djaq looking straight at the man beside her. Robin stared at her trying to figure out what she was saying.

"Because I know you…I love you…you're like my family," Robin said slowly.

"That's why we trust you. Remember Tom, Allan's brother? Allan believed he could change. He made mistakes but Allan saw through that. He was Allan's family and he believed in him, Robin," Djaq said smiling at Robin's furrowed brow as he contemplated the idea.

"See, think about it from our point of view," Djaq said before standing up and leaving Robin to his pondering.

Marian lay awake long into the night. She was still in the camp because they were outlaws and they couldn't do much about it "being unlucky to see the bride the night before the wedding." She didn't mind but she could hardly settle her restless mind. Everything was going to be perfect. She was going to be married to Robin.

"Do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?" asked the Minister clearly holding his book open in his hands.

"I do," Robin replied looking into Marian's eyes.

"And do you take this man as your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do," Marian said with her eyes swimming with emotion.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife," said the Minister closing his book and smiling, "You may now kiss the bride."

Robin leant forward and pressed a kiss on to Marian's lips and she reacted instinctively kissing him back.

Much sobbed into his sleeve as he stood between Allan and Will. Allan turned and grinned at him and put his arm around him. Djaq's hand found Will's and she leaned against him sharing the moment together. Christmas was for sharing. Christmas was for love…Christmas was made for them. Them and the pair of doves flying overhead; the pair of doves that would wait till the ends of the Earth just to be together. Just to be with the one they loved.

**So there we are. Those of you who expected me to kill someone...I can only say...you probably had good reason to think that but it's Christmas and even I'm not that cruel! Well...I might be, those of you who read "But I Love Her" should know that.**

**Thanks to all of you who've stuck with me for the whole way with this story and all my other ones, you've been a great help because it makes me so happy to get reviews and advice and hopefully I can get by Christmas without being attacked by imps and angry mobs!**

**So, here we are. Approaching the end of the year and this might be the last time I'm putting up a chapter before 2008 so I just want to thank you all for everything. I think I've learnt loads about my own writing in the three months (exactly three months tomorrow!) and hopefully I can go on and improve my writing.**

**I really hope you all have a really brilliant Christmas and a very Happy New Year! May your days be merry and bright and may your hearts be light! May Christmas bring joy and happiness in to your lives and carry you through the highs and lows of next year until the next Christmas!**


End file.
